


Lessons

by tridecaphilia



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Other, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan thinks Bo and Dyson need to learn a few things. (Surprisingly not BDSM.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> All credit and blame for this idea goes to the lovely raehex on Tumblr.

“You know what I think?”

“Mm.” Bo stretched her arms over her head. “If it’s not about another round, I’m not interested.”

Ryan laughed. “Well, it is and it isn’t.”

“Meaning what?” The succubus rolled on to her side, propping her head on her hand. “And the ‘is’ part had better be really good.”

“I’m thinking,” Ryan murmured between light kisses down her throat, “that you would enjoy this _much_ more if you would just accept that it’s a good thing.”

Bo tilted her head back. “I thought I already had.”

“Not really.” A light nip punctuated the next kiss. “You’ve accepted—barely—that your feeding isn’t evil. What you haven’t accepted,” he looked up at her from a place just above her breasts, “is that it isn’t evil when you do it with me.” He bent his head down, sucking her nipple into his mouth, teasing with teeth and tongue. With one last lick he pulled away and said, “I’ve figured out a way to fix that.”

“Really?” Bo asked. “How’s that?”

Ryan smiled at her, full of teeth and promise. “I hoped you’d ask that.” He glanced at the door.

Bo followed his gaze to—“Dyson?”

If that wasn’t the most effective way to kill the mood, she didn’t know what was. Sure, Dyson was still as good-looking as ever, but it was _Dyson._ Light Fae, wolf-shifter, totally unable to love Bo—and in the same room as Bo’s current Dark Fae lover.

“Yes, Dyson,” Ryan said, still smiling. He extended a hand and beckoned to the other man. “You see, you’re not the only one who needs to learn something here. Dyson hasn’t learned the most important things of all.”

“Which are?”

“First, that there’s nothing wrong with enjoying himself, even now, even with a Dark Fae.” Ryan stood and walked over to Dyson, hand wrapping around the bigger man’s wrist. “And second…” he turned his eyes back toward Bo, “that there are very, very few things in this world that can completely and permanently destroy a wolf’s love for his mate. And not even the Norn is on that list.” Now he reached out to Bo, beckoning her.

Bo stood, a little warily. Her eyes moved between the two men. “So what? You think we should all jump in bed together?”

“Bo,” Ryan smiled. He took her hand and raised it to kiss her knuckles gently. “Nothing so crude. I was thinking we all enjoy ourselves.” His eyes danced. “With plenty of sex involved.”

“And Dyson?” Bo turned to him, running her free hand down his arm. “Are you up for this?”

Dyson ran a hand down her face. “You don’t realize how much I’ve missed this—missed you. How much I want you to be happy—” his eyes flicked to Ryan “—at least partly with me.”

“Hmm,” Bo hummed. “In that case,” she freed her hand from Ryan’s and moved it to Dyson’s jacket, “you’re _much_ too dressed.”

She took her time, slowly unzipping the jacket and sliding it off his shoulders, then moving to the buttons of his shirt. Ryan slipped behind Dyson, one hand running over the wolf’s broad shoulders and the other trailing lightly along Bo’s arm. Dyson sucked in a breath at the touch of the Dark Fae, but he relaxed after a moment. Bo smiled and pressed a deep, biting kiss to his lips. “I’ve missed this too,” she whispered.

Ryan lowered his mouth to Dyson’s neck; Bo kissed him and stroked his chest until he relaxed again. She knew part of this “education” was for her, but it seemed much more important that Dyson enjoy both of them. Ryan was a part of her life and showed no signs of leaving; Dyson was the outsider now.

The shirt followed the jacket to pool on the floor. “Bed, I think,” Ryan murmured into Dyson’s neck, just loud enough for Bo to hear too. Together, Loki and succubus guided the wolf to the bed, until he was sitting on the edge, naked and legs spread.

And maybe Bo had coaxed him there with her power. Maybe he would regret it in the morning—but Bo, and from the look in his eyes Ryan as well, intended to make sure the opposite happened.

“No,” Dyson growled when Bo’s kisses drew near to his erection. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back up to his eye level. “Not like that,” he clarified, and kissed her.

Ryan waited, crouched behind Dyson with his eyes on Bo, for a long few moments before turning Bo’s face to him. “My turn,” he whispered.

Bo pulled away after a moment. “More,” she said. Her eyes were glowing, her skin on fire. She hadn’t felt so alive, so thrilled with her desire and that of the people she was with, since high school.

Dyson growled low in his throat and rolled Bo onto her back. Now his hands and mouth trailed down her skin. Kneeling above her, Ryan returned his attention to her breasts.

“Yes,” Bo moaned. This was what she had missed. This was what she wanted. Even better now, with not one but two men who loved her—and Dyson certainly seemed like he still loved her. Ryan moved to kiss her mouth as Dyson pushed into her.

It didn’t take long for first Dyson and then Bo to climax. Without missing a beat, and with another wicked smile, Ryan slid down Bo’s body to the spot Dyson had just vacated and began with the same skill he had shown to her breasts to bring her back to orgasm.

“No,” Bo gasped when Ryan moved to replace his mouth with his cock. She pulled his mouth up to hers, kissing him and tasting both herself and Dyson in his mouth. “I want to see you two,” she said. She looked to Dyson, eyes roaming his body, and then to Ryan, who was still fully erect.

The tension that had vanished returned to Dyson’s shoulders. Bo stroked his arm. “Dyson,” she murmured. “We’re all friends here. Well,” she glanced to Ryan. “Maybe a little more than friends.”

Dyson hesitated one more moment, then moved to kiss her once more. “First time for everything,” he offered.

Somehow, watching the way he took Ryan into his mouth, Bo doubted it was his first time. As Ryan grew close to climax she covered his mouth with hers, taking in his moans and his chi at the same time.

Ryan fell back onto the bed, and Bo watched with very little surprise as Dyson swallowed his cum and licked his lips clean. “Come here, let me do that,” she said softly, and pulled Dyson up for one more kiss, then down to lie with Ryan on one side of her and Dyson on the other.

“What happens now?” Dyson asked softly.

“Shh,” Ryan mumbled, reaching over Bo to poke Dyson. “Enjoy the moment. Serious talk after we’ve all slept.”

Bo closed her eyes, already starting to drift off. “Was this what you wanted me to learn?” she said to Ryan.

“Mm,” he said. “You’ll figure it out soon enough.”


End file.
